Being a Sister
by Wynnfield
Summary: Having been born as the only sister to the first seat of a certain Prestigious Cooking school, I suffer from major headaches. Rather than cooking in things I don't really understand myself, wouldn't it be better to taste them? Featuring Eishi Tsukasa's OC!sister with God's Tongue. Ocx?
1. My Brother is Depressing

I do **not** own shokugeki no Souma! Just saying.

.'.'.'.'

Anju Tsukasa, 5 years old, thinks my big brother is a very depressing person.

Anju can't really remember what happened during the first five years that I had spent time with Onii-sama, but I the word I learnt from Mama to describe him is 'Depressing'.

My brother, two years older than me, is a prodigy in cooking-says Papa. I don't disagree, but I feel that Onii-sama is being burdened by something as of recently.

Climbing onto the Sofa, I sat beside my older brother as I quietly observed him.

Eishi Tsukasa, 7 years old, is my Older brother by two years. With eyes icy white, lashes long and rainy white hair that reaches up to his nape, Onii-sama looks like a girl. I'm quite worried for him if he's going to continue looking so pretty. I've heard female teachers complaining...about him stealing all the attention from the male teachers...Isn't it because of his talent?

Anyway, Onii-sama is someone who I look up to quite a lot. Being the one who teaches me how to speak in different languages, and being the one who helps me in different subjects' questions.

Papa and Mama are always busy, so Onii-sama is the only one I could rely on when the tutors are gone.

Next, let's talk about our humble home. The house we live in is quite extravagantly decorated, especially with my two parents as reknowned restaurants' head chefs and shareholders.

They have too much spare money.

My room is decorated like a princess' s, with a Vanity that I don't need to use yet ("You are going to need it someday"-Mama), a queen sized bed with frilly covers, all made with the finest silk-I like the material very much. Velvet flooring is used, and on a corner of my room, is a study table filled with colouring materials I had ordered from a art company my parents have connections to.

I love art, and one thing I really appreciate is how some food Onii-sama cooks can look so beautiful. Although Onii-sama's hands look so delicate and frail, I am very proud to say that he spends at least 6hours in the kitchen in a day! That's excluding the time he makes meals.

With Onii-sama's beautiful fingers, he takes note of the many intricate designs on some of the molten candy he makes. My personal favourite is the one he had made for my birthday last year, a minature him. It was really hard to give myself the motivation to eat it, and I didn't. I froze the candy and placed it in my room as decoration.

Hopefully he'll surprise me this year too...what am I even thinking? Of course he would.

Although I really love him, one trait I really want him to get rid off is his depression...Pessimism?

Yes, pessimism. Eishi Tsukasa is not only depression. He's pessimistic too.

And I'm here to help him get into character..Well...hopefully. Ah, I'm getting depressed just by thinking about it.

I turn to my brother as he heaved a sigh...See? He's sighing again.

Me being me, I plopped onto his stomach and snuggled into his belly- which was covered by a layer of silk. His pajamas.

"Onii-sama, make Anju dinner!" I exclaimed.

My brother looked surprised for a moment. Soon after, a small sigh escaped from his mouth, and he stood up from the sofa, carefully carrying me to the kitchen table.

Placing me gently on the cushioned chair, Onii-sama headed to the kitchen after giving me a strict warning consisting of two words, " don't move ".

Hah...If only Onii-sama can be this strict when he's not cooking. He can be so specific about how we are arranged and seated, or how low the temperature is, but why does he not have any social abilities?

I fidgetting in my seat as I awaited to taste the delicacy that would be soon served on a silver platter embellished with detailed embroidery.

If a delicious meal is served on a stone bench, or with no plate, it would lose most of its appeal-says Papa.

My fingers were drumming against the table, playing a musical piece I've recently learnt, when a mouth-watering dish of Chicken Alfredo.

"Itadakimasu-" as I was about to bring down my fork immediately, Onii-sama stopped me and held my hand.

"This is best eaten like this." He explained as he positioned my hand in quite a weird manner, and scooped a generous amount of the pasta and fed me.

"Hng!" My eyes brightened as I taste the creamy softness of the boiled pasta, combined with the melting ham in my mouth. I shivered as I devoured this divine dish, eyes sparkling as I identified each and every ingredient Onii-sama had used for cooking. The ham was cooked in perfect condition, best suited for my taste, and to top it all off, Onii-sama and arranged the dish such that it was pleasing to my eyes, with an additional garnish that was shaped into pink roses, the dish was marvelous! As expected from my brother, I could have expected nothing less!

Thoughout the whole process of eating, I had commented within each and every bite of the food, never once criticizing it negatively. And never did Onii-sama need to ask whether it was tasty or not. Whatever he prepare is heavenly, I promise.

Of course, I gave him some pointers on how he could make his dish more appealing, by using the pasta as stuffing in bread, and such other ideas.

"Gouchisousama-Deshita!" I exclaimed while sinking into the cool chair.

The meal was filling, thank you very much, Onii-sama.

At the end of it all, Onii-sama had patted my head and complimented me for identifying all the ingredients used correctly.

"As expected from my Favourite Sister." He said with a gentle smile.

For a short moment, I was on cloud nine... until I remember that I am his only sister.

Onii-sama, please stop making me depressed with your misleading words.

.'.'.'.'.

End of chapter

The pairing for Tsukasa Anju is still undecided, so I'll just go with the flow, and suggestions along the way.

I'm not a very good food critic, so if any who have tried chicken Alfredo wants to edit that part of this chapter, feel free to comment :)

Author's note- This chapter is in Anju's POV, and take note that she's still 5, so she would call herself using her first name. Please don't be confused ~

First few chapters would just be short interactions between young Anju and Eishi. School arc will still need some time to be mentioned. "Patience is virtue"

There is a Wattpad upload for this, as would my other fictions would also be uploaded.


	2. My Brother is Popular

Anju Tsukasa, age 7, is well aware of how popular my Big Brother is in school.

I first took notice of it when on the first day of school, I was bombarded with questions related to my brother.

It was tiresome to say the least.

Every single lesson, teachers would always take notice of my white hair, Blueish white eyes, and draw the connection that I was related to Onii-sama.

That wasn't the worse of it.

When lunch break came, female beasts of all ages came rushing to my desk, asking about Onii-sama's likes and dislikes.

"Anju-sama, what does Eishi-sama likes?"

"Does Eishi-sama like to read?"

"Does Eishi-sama-"

I was so fed up with the torrent of questions hitting me like the tsunami, I just had to slam the table, stand up (with upmost grace), and leave the classroom, leaving countless baffled faces.

Giggling into my palm of how idiotic they looked, my mind wandered off to how my brother received his fame.

Skipping in my steps, I headed off to find Onii-sama.

.'.'.'.

"Onii-sama, are you alright?" I tilted my head that was resting on my arms, on his desk.

He sighed (as usual) as he shook his head.

"I'm just tired. " he answered with a weary looking face.

I can bet it was because of his 'fangirls'.

"Onii-sama, do you want to eat lunch with Anju?"

I received an unconvincing 'un'.

"It will help you escape from the girls for a while," I offered to my tired Onii-sama.

Hearing this, his face brightened significantly and quickly held my hand and pulled me to escape the crazy fangirls.

"Does this happen oftenly?" I asked him, with a spoon held in front of his mouth.

"Say Ah~, Onii-sama."

Onii-sama ate my offered food before continuing.

"It happens often enough."

Onii-sama has it tough, doesn't he?

"Daijoubu Onii-sama, Anju is here with you, so you can escape them durng lunch breaks!" I announced to him, as if I just had a brilliant idea.

He chuckled as he nodded.

"Thank you, Anju."

I gave him a triumph smile in return.

Now, he don't have to worrh about the rapid fangirls.

...

Maybe I spoke too soon.

"Eishi-sama! There you are!" A banshee scream pierced through the peaceful silence Onii-sama and me were enjoying.

Eyeing the banshee, I raised my eyebrows.

Isn't she...

"Kobayashi Rindo-sama?"

Eyeing the cat-like girl in front of me, I turned my nose up in disgust.

"What do you want with Onii-sama?" I folded my arms as I glared at her.

I still hadn't forgive her for pranking me the day she visiting our family.

"Oh, you were here, Tsukasa-Chibi? I didn't see you there. Must be because you are sooooo short!" Rindo sniggered into her own hand as she stepped forward and slide her arms into Onii-sama.

Wha-

"Rindo-sama! Please release Onii-sama right this moment!" I fumed as I tried to pluck this hassle of a living being off Onii-sama's arms.

Rindo Kobayashi. She is the same age as Onii-sama, and being the daughter of the Kobayashi cooperation, she's very famous too. Rindo-sama looks very mature for her age. No, mature isn't the word. More like, 'sly'. Her cat-like features are always so prominent on her face, and her flaming dark red that flows down her waist is really eye-catching.

Sometimes, I really hate her for being so beautiful.

Standing beside my Onii-sama so closely, hooking her arms with his, Rindo Kobayashi...You are really looking for trouble aren't you.

I gritted my teeth as Rindo continued to snuggle up to Onii-sama affectionately.

"Eishi-sama~~ Would you like to eat lunch with me-" she started.

"No."

Yay for Onii-sama.

I stuck my tongue out as Rindo pouted at Onii-sama.

"But you ate with Chibi-kasa!"

"Yes I did." Onii-sama replied calmly ... ah, he looks like he's about to faint.

"O-Onii-sama?" I quickly rushed forward as Onii-sama fainted onto Rindo Kobayashi.

"Opps~"

Opps?

"You! Hurry get away from Onii-sama! Don't you dare take advantage of him!" I rushed forward and headbutt the the girl-right in her abdomen.

Goal~ I thought in delight as Rindo-sama gave out a pitiful whimper.

"Hah..hahh.. You sure carry a thick skull." Rindo-sama panted as she tried to regain her balance.

Ignoring her, I rushed to my unconscious Onii-sama and shook him violently.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Are you alright? Please answer me! Onii-samaaaa!" Tears started gathering in my eyes as I continued to shake Onii-sama, hoping he would be awaken by me.

"Oi... If you continue doing that, he'll really die." Came an unneeded comment from the other female.

...heeding her words, my clutch on Onii-sama's collar losen and slowly, he started to regain consciousness.

"Onii-sama!" I wrapped my arms around him as I sighed in relief.

"...Anju?"

"Yes, Onii-sama-" I was cut off by Rindo-sama's voice.

"Glad to know you're awake and all, Darling, but just saying, lunch break is almost over. Today was amusing as usual, Adieu~" Saying that, Rindo-sama waltzed out of our sights.

This is horrible. If I can't even protect Onii-sama from the she-devil, how can I help him gain confidence?

Onii-sama, seriously. Why are you so popular?

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

I don't really know Rindo's personality, but well, I presume she's someone like Alice Nakiri.

In this chapter, for those that are more perspective, you would be able to tell that no, Rindo doesn't like Eishi romantically. She's just teasing him, because he's socially awkward.

Well, hope you have enjoyed the chapter~

 **Demon Damian -** Thank you for the first review! Hope you continue to support this fiction~


	3. My Brother is Stupid

Anju, currently 9, is stalkin- I mean, following my brother around.

Why? You may ask. The answer is simple.

Onii-sama is looking very happy every single time he comes home from school.

I need to know what's making him so happy.

If Onii-sama's source of happiness is a lady, Anju will...Anju will-

Anju gasped as Onii-sama knocked into a vicious looking man.

"Onii-" just when I was about to call him out, to demand the other person to stop glaring at him, I was shocked into place when instead of picking a fight, that person apologised and greeted him.

"Oh Tsukasa-san, didn't see you there. You alright?" That bulky man extended his hand towards Onii-sama who was on the ground after falling from the impact.

"Ah...Thank you, Megishima." Onii-sama promptly accepted his hand and hurled himself up.

Megi...shima?

The name resounded inside my mind for a while, before I screamed internally.

Megishima Tosuke?

The infamous deliquent that all freshmen are terrified of?

That one person that took on a whole bike gang and won with just using one hand?

The Megishima who is currently in the same year as Onii-sama, and is famous for his cooking too?

Wait...the last one doesn't really sound like an insult.

But well...Onii-sama! Why are you friends with such an individual?

"Are you heading to the kitchen?" Megishima-sama asked Onii-sama when Onii-sama walked passed him.

Megishima-sama in tow, Onii-sama nodded his head and with some kind of battle cry(?) Megishima-sama roared and demanded a cooking showdown.

W-What...?

I sweatdropped as I saw his enthusiasm.

Though, I continued to stal-follow the duo as they reached the school's kitchen.

Peeking through the open door, Anju's curiously spiked when I whiffed a smell of sourness.

...Lemons?

I continued to look on as the two started to prepare each of their dishes.

As per usual, drool started to form at the corner of my mouth as I shivered from the divine smell that had diffused till my position.

"Ah..." I want to taste it! !

As compared to Onii-sama from before, Onii-sama now has improved tremendously, especially when Father(Otou-sama) had personally taught him the ways of a chef.

Meanwhile, I was absorbed in my candy sculpting which included designing melted candy of all sorts to look like a variety of animals from all around the world, and building chocolate towers which resembles various famous landmarks.

I've recently completed building the Tokyo Tower using chocolate, and it being brought by the Nakiri family, I have no doubts that they are displaying the chocolate I built and receiving all the glory.

No, I don't have a personal resentment to the family. It's just that Nakiri Erina rubs me in the wrong way, especially with her destroying restaurants' fame everywhere.

Just because it doesn't suit her taste, it doesn't actually mean that people don't enjoy the food produced there.

Although I agree with her that food that are not appealing should not even be served, but she's going too far with her criticism!

Even I don't do that, when I have similar taste buds with her.

Growing up eating Onii-sama's food and many of my parents' cooking has made me quite sensitive with my food.

I could tell who has talent and who doesn't, at the first glance of their dishes.

Of course, wanting to sample the dish is another problem for me.

I have absolutely no interest in ugly platters.

Again, this had to be my parents' fault for always drilling me the aesthetic parts of cooking, resulting in my interest for savorying different dishes to change into my love for pastries.

Though recently, I'm starting to try more dishes made by various cooks... reluctantly if I may add.

Why do they have to make me critic their dishes anyway? They have Erina-sama for that.

...Putting Erina-sama aside, Alice-sama is someone that I can get along with quite well.

Her quirks are all very funny, and she is very determined to get what she wants hers.

Such persistence is admirable.

Of course, I like Erina-sama too(when she's not being a strict critic) though Alice-sama is more likable, personality wise.

I actually enjoy the Nakiris' presence for quite a fair bit, although they have to deepen their sense of sympathy. They all have an utter lack of it.

I have seen, with my own two eyes, how the whole family had trashed a cook so badly, he had no more guts to even touch a kitchen knife.

Poor guy.

My attention was immediately diverted from my self-musing as two empty plates clattered onto the table.

What- Did I just missed the entire thing?

You have to be kidding me! Even the dishes have already ran off from their plates!

What have I been doing? The atmosphere around me started to be dense with negative aura as I bathed in self-despair.

Though I could probably guess what they had cook-the time they had used to cook, the ingredients I smelt from the kitchen; lemons, fish, baking powder, table salt, seasonings and such.

I had hoped to be the judge of the two dishes after they had completed in their respective cooking, but I nooo I just had to miss my timed entrance!

...Ignoring my self-loathing, I was curious to how Onii-sama would judge Megishima-sama's Fish&Chips.

Leaning forward, my two hands gripped onto the metal door in excitement.

...

...

UWAAA!

I've never seen Onii-sama smiling so brightly before!

Why is he smiling so widely? Is it because of the man beside you?

Nooo! This is so frustrating! Megishima Tosuke! How dare you be in the presence of such holy smile?

Stop looking at Onii-sama like you have just won a notable trophy!

I-I... even I can cook dishes that would make Onii-sama's eyes sparkle with glee!

I gritted my teeth as Onii-sama started to compliment Megishima Tosuke-sama's dish, as the other party did the same.

Onii-sama's smile...Onii-sama's smile... ...Doesn't only belong to Anju anymore...

Having realised that, my heart broke into pieces.

I sniffed my tears back as I realised that Onii-sama having friends should have been something that I had to commemorate, but...

I don't want to share him with anyone!

Not with his classmates, not with his fans, not with his friends, especially not with Megishima Tosuke!

Not being able to bear the sadness of knowing that I cannot be the only one that Onii-sama takes note off, I turned my heels and ran.

Away from the kitchen where Onii-sama's heartful compliments could be heard.

Away from the kitchen that is currently bringing me into negativity.

In my hurry, I hadn't notice a student running in my direction, and bumped into him who had wild spikey brown hair with blonde bangs.

Losing my footing, I landed onto him as he let out a sound of pain.

"Omph!" Both of us cried out, as he hit the floor, and I hit his chest.

I quickly brought myself up such that instead of lying on him, I was sitting on him instead.

When he opened his eye, orange tinted brown eyes glared at me before he blinked in surprised.

"Are you crying-"

Before he could complete his sentence, I had already unattached myself from him and was prepared to run off.

"I apologise!" I bowed at the male lying on all fours and ran.

"Kuga! What are you doing on the floor?" I heard a teacher's voice from behind.

I didn't stay long enough to hear his reply, but I didn't care. My mind was filled with Onii-sama enjoying himself with his new found friend, forgetting all about his sister.

Blinking my tears back, I saw a familiar silhouette approaching.

Being the only person other than Onii-sama I am close to, I hope she doesn't mind this action of mine. With great reluctance, I open my arms wide out and latched onto the figure.

"Wha-" came a surprised cry as I rubbed my teary face against her uniform.

A sigh was heard and a soothing hand started to rub my hair.

"What's wrong?" Came Rindo-sama's question.

"Onii-sama is stupid." I replied her, burying myself into her arms.

Onii-sama is stupid.

I repeated in my mind.

.'.'.

A/N: Anju is still 9 years old, and she yearns for someone to love her. And that person who had constantly supplied her love is now diverging his attention to his schoolmates. How would she feel when the brother she thought only loved her is opening up to the rest of the world?

Do forgive Anju for acting too dramatic.


	4. Thank you, Rindo-sama

Anju POV.

Anju Tsukasa, still 9, is having the best day of her life!

Forget about Onii-sama, Forget about Megishima-sama.

I just have to concentrate on making the dish Rindo-sama had appointed me to prepare.

...

"Kyaaa!" I let out a scream as Rindo-sama sama threw a packet of flour towards me.

...we were suppose to prepare a dish to let my mind off somewhere else, but one way or another, it became a food(ingredient) fight.

"Hahahaha!" Came Rindo-sama's laughter as she appreciated the appearance of my flour covered self.

Coughing as the white powder surrounded me, I threw a nasty grin at Rindo-sama and grabbed a couple of eggs.

Flunking the eggs at her, I gave a battle cry. "Take this!"

"MISS!" Rindo-sama dodge with great efficiency as she crackled with laughter.

Holding my stomach, I did too.

"What are you two doing?!" Our laughters stopped promptly when an instructor- more specifically, our cooking instructor, barged into the room.

I immediately looked towards Rindo-sama and saw her counting down under her breath.

"You girls! What disaster did you even-"

"RUN!" Rindo-sama's piercing shout caught the instructor off guard as we slide passed him and got away.

I panted as I supported myself against the cold wall.

"Hah...hah...That was..." I stuggled to form sentences.

"Awesome, right? " I look up to see her arrogant smirk as she folded her arms against her chest, towering over me.

"Isn't someone being haughty?" I pointed my nose upwards and mimicked her position.

...

"Pfft-"

"Hahahaha-"

We broke into giggles and by then, Onii-sama had already been at the back of my mind...

If it wasn't for a certain rude fangirl who had a very bad sense of timing.

"Erm... Anju-sama, may I ask where Eishi-sama is located?" A classmate of mine, Sumire Sakamoto, asked me shyly; fingers entwined together behind her back, large eyes sparkling under her blonde bangs as she fidget nervously with my increasing hostility...Or maybe it's because of the nasty smell I carried from the mess.

Before I could give her a rude remark, someone else had already taken the honour.

"Why would you think she would tell you?" Exactly what I had been thinking.

"Eh?" The girl's face showed obvious surprise when she heard not the location of my brother being announced, but the voice the another female.

"Why would you think she would tell you? It's not like she knows you, right Anju?" Rindo-sama turned to me for confirmation.

Hesitantly, I nodded. Some parts of me were feeling bad for the awkward girl that stood in front of me, but to be very honest, why would I tell a stranger where my brother is?

The girl in front of me, I suspect, had assumed that I would have just told her Onii-sama's whereabouts, and since the plan went off the tangent, she was at a dilemma.

Would she run away, or continue to implore for Onii-sama's location?

She did the latter, much to my annoyance.

"Erm, Anju-sama..?" I surpressed a grimace as she disregarded Rindo-sama completely and focused on me.

"I...am quite close with your brother, if you didn't know. So I had just wanted to, erm.. spend time with him?"

"Unfortunately for you, Onii-sama is busy spending time with his real friend. I don't think he'll allow you to spend time with him when he don't even know you." I knew I had went a bit overboard with giving the girl a reality check, but I needed to vent my anger off someone. And she was the perfect victim.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, but it's the truth." I bowed with two hands clasped together at my thighs.

Giving the petrified girl an unimpressed stare, I strutted off.

Behind me came Rindo-sama's mocking statement. "You do know that Miss Tsukasa here has already memorized the whole student body's biography don't you?"

Sumire-sama averted her eyes in shame, head bowed and cheeks flushed.

So she knew.

"You knew yet you lied to her about Eishi and your relationship." Rindo-sama twirled a strand of fiery hair that lied against her shoulders. I had to contain my laughter when Rindo-sama finally remembered how her hair was filled with eye yolk.

Her eyes narrowed in undisguised disgust and from how the other girl flinched, she must had thought that the narrowing of eyes had been directed at her.

"Anju-chan isn't so cheap!" Rindo announced to the trembling girl.

...Rindo-sama, thank you for the compliment(?), but I think you have chosen the wrong adjective.

I sighed and shook my head as I continue my escape, away from the two that's causing a scene and attracting a crowd.

With every step I took, a squelch accompanied me. I grimaced and peered down at my slimey school shoes.

The original black polished shoes are now dyed in disgusting yellow and transparent goe.

Hastening my pace, I headed to the school showers. I really need a shower now.


	5. My sister is Growing up

Eishi POV.

After the satisfying cooking battle with Megishima, I had stepped out of the kitchen with a sigh.

Cooking is good and all, but to actually reach the epitome of cooking...

Sighing, I massaged my head as I felt a migraine forming.

Life is just too short.

"Thanks for the food," Megishima said as he too, stepped out from the kitchen.

"Ah, thank you too." I nodded my head towards his direction and headed off to find my sister.

She should be in class considering I haven't seen her yet.

Anju Tsukasa, my younger sister by two years, is an enigma in our family.

My family, consisting of our parents and both of us, supposedly is a family of comprising of talented cooks.

But Anju's cooking can't really be called 'special' or 'really delicious'. It just reminds me of...Anju. Her talent lies in pastries.

A smile escaped from my lips as I thought of the day when I had presented her with a sculpture of myself. It was suppose to be her birthday present that she could have eaten, but to think she actually kept it till today...it's quite embarassing.

"Kuga! How many times do I need to tell you-" I turned my head briefly and raised my eyebrows at the scene of a blonde male getting reprimanded by an instructor.

Hmm... I have no recollections of him. Must be from the junior sections.

Other than my sister, I don't mingle around much. Maybe that's why people call me anti-social. But to be honest, Anju's presence soothes me.

Even if it was Kobayashi or Megishima, I doubt they would make me truly comfortable. I feel most comfortable around Anju.

Is it because of her enthusiasm? Maybe it's because I've been with her ever since she was born.

I can still remember the day mother and father announced to me I would become a older brother soon. I had gone hysterical.

Not only would I have to take on the responsibility as an older brother, but I had to share my toys with her!

Though, all thoughts escaped my mind the moment I saw her cherubic face.

Mother brought my hands to cup her cheeks, and I couldn't help but to pinch it a bit.

I was startled when she started brawling, but soon after she calmed down, she had shown me true happiness; she smiled that angelic smile at me.

I remember flushing at that point in time, and afterwards I had made a silent vow to be my sister's knight, to protect her from any harm.

...not that she actually needs it. Father has signed her up for self defence classes after one kidnapping attempt on her.

The attempted kidnapper was swiftly caught and apprehended of course, even if the kidnapping didn't actually occur.

+ _Squelch_ +

I paused in my steps as I cringed slightly.

What... did I just step on?

The hallway was dark and I couldn't for once understand what made the luck goddess hate me.

I experimented twisting my ankle to get rid of the goey substance, but to no avail.

I would have went closer to inspect what was clinging onto my shoes, but a commotion from the front stopped me.

Ignoring the slight squishing noise I accompanied with every step I took, I walked on as students parted their way for me.

"Look! It's Tsukasa-sama!"

"Tsukasa-sama looks as dazzling as ever!"

I tried to ignore the comments as I passed, but I couldn't stop a blush from forming.

It's really uncomfortable to be complimented by strangers.

Forcing my blush down, my eyes widened as I looked upon the scene in front of me.

"Anju-chan isn't so cheap!"

...Kobayashi?

I blinked as I reviewed the weird situation in front of me.

Kobayashi was facing a trembling girl, while Anju had turned her back towards the corridor, face looking very pissed.

Uh oh. A pissed Anju is a scary Anju. It's a miracle of sortd Anju never got pissed at me before, but when she does... ... One would have pitied Nakiri Erina if they had any morals. That poor girl was harassed by Anju a week after she had insulted her taste buds, saying it would never be as good as her 'God's Tongue', though Anju wouldn't have known Erina didn't actually mean it.

I can tell Erina wants to make friends with Anju, but it seems that Anju have a bad impression on Erina after her favourite candy shop was closed down thanks to her.

"Whats the point of having a God's Tongue when all you can do is criticize people with it? Don't you know you are infamous in the world of cooking? What 'God's Tongue? More like, 'Sharp' Tongue."

Was what had made Nakiri Erina fumed for weeks, and Nakiri Alice laugh for months.

"S-S-Sharp Tongue? Anju Tsukasa you-" Erina only could form small retorts at the Anju that was giving her the 'death glare'.

Apparently this girl here has offended Anju in some way.

Hmm...to be so openly offensive towards a girl, moreover a senpai... Anju, my respect for you have once again grown.

I continued to view the unique scene in front of me till Anju strutted away, looking as poised as every with her hair full of flour, Kobayashi following soon after.

 _So that's where the slime thing came from._

I glanced at my classmate in slight pity but didn't think much. Whoever who gained Anju's anger most likely deserved it.

Seeing that Anju was probably going to cleanse herself off the dirt, I strolled back to my classroom.

I suddenly have the realisation that, my baby sister has become so independent...

Hah, why am I the older one?

.:.:.:.

A/N: hopefully I hadn't made Eishi too OOC. I still haven't form a clear judgement on his personality based on the manga.

 _Spoilers/Rantings*_

( I can't believe he accepted the change ;_; I can't believe Rindo accepted the change... maybe I can accept Rindo Kobayashi's, but Eishi Tsukasa's? No please )


	6. Passing thought

3rd person POV

It was just a passing thought.

A fleeting thought which had just passed Anju who was trying to get rid of the grim stuck onto her body.

 _What if Onii-sama had a girlfriend?_

...

Anju slapped her cheeks in frustration, scolding herself for thinking about useless-

'But what _if_ Onii-samahad a girlfriend?'

...

Hands pausing in their ministrations, Anju glanced at the shadow beyond the doors, eyes narrowing when she heard Rindo's hums.

Shaking her head, Anju continue to lather her hair in soap, trying to distract herself from the current topic.

'But if there was Megishima-sama...Who is to say that Onii-sama doesn't have a-'

Glancing at the moving shadow once again, Anju started to suspect _Rindo_ of being Tsukasa's beloved.

A certain white head sneezed at the same moment.

"No, it can't be," muttering under her breath, Anju turned on the tap and allowed the water to pelt down on her sensitive skin.

She tried to clear her bad thoughts by shaking her head, but the thought of her brother having a _girlfriend_ was stuck on her mind no matter what she did.

Distracted, Anju spent her entire showering time thinking about _Onii-sama's girlfriend._

.'.'.'.

"You sure took your time, Anju-chan." Rindo patted the younger girl on the head, grinning as she noticed how flushed the little girl was- she had stayed in the showers for too long.

And then the strangest thing happened.

Anju turned her head mechanically upwards, shaking tremendously, eyes not even _looking_ at her, but somehow Rindo still knew _she_ was the reason to it somehow.

"T-There's n-no such t-thing as t-taking my time!" Anju defended with much vigour, making Rindo raise her eyebrows to the younger girl's strange talking.

"Huh?" Rindo blinked, wishing that she had brought her camera into the bathroom. Anju's face was _priceless_!

"Y-You fiend! I had trusted you, but you actually went behind my back an-and d-d-dated Onii-sama!" pointing a finger towards Rindo, Anju huffed with her red face, eyes twirling as she stammered on her words.

"Huh?"

Rindo Kobayashi could not believe her ears! _Her_? dating Tsukasa?

How can this girl even _think_ of such blasphemy?

"How did you even- Why would you even-Argh! Anju- Are you even thinking straight?" Rindo folded her arms and stared at the seemingly menacing girl.('Seemingly' because Anju's confused and scared face was not doing a good job to scare anyone.)

Sighing, Rindo really regretted not bringing in her camera. The sight of Anju trembling while trying to act tough was _really_ cute.

"If anything, I'd go for you instead of that emotionless guy." Rindo waved her hand, dismissing the entire idea of her and Tsukasa dating, easily. If she were to deny it, it would make it seem like something was actually happening.

"M-Me?" Collecting her thoughts, Anju quickly wrapped her arms around herself, eyes warily looking at the predator-like eyes Rindo was looking at her with.

"Yup, you. Seriously, how did you even come up with that idea? I mean, sure I tease him every time I see him, but you of all people should know I'm just doing it for fun." Rindo unfolded her arms and placed one hand on her hip while the other was left dangling by her side.

All in all, Rindo made a very imposing figure. Even more so than Anju when angry.

"B-Because...there was Megishima-sama, and then we are the only known females Onii-sama spends his time with...Unless there was a secret lover somewhere-"

Having enough with the idiot's rant, Rindo gave a head-chop to the little girl, hoping for once the girl gets injured because of her.

"Now, Anju-chan, see here. I have absolutely _zero_ interest in your _Onii-sama_ other than his cooking, and even more so for your dear _Onii-sama_. I doubt he had any interest in girls. Calm down. You are letting yourself get delusion, you brother-complex. I'm in the same class as your brother, and never have I seen him talk to a girl before. Cooking is all that guy thinks about. Well, cooking and you." Rindo tried to convince her friend that her brother wasn't seeing anyone, and no, he had no secret lovers or anything.

"So, Onii-sama is still single?" Clutching the spot where Rindo had injured her, Anju directed hopeful and sparkly eyes towards the older girl, making Rindo sweat-drop at her earnest expression.

"That's a harsh way to put it, but yeah. He is." Rindo suddenly felt something akin pity for Tsukasa, thinking of how he would never get a proper girlfriend if that's how Anju behaved with a _delusional_ one.

But then, can that boy even get a girlfriend when his mind was filled with cooking?

'Nah, don't think so.' Rindo shook her head in sympathy, relating to the cooking-otaku as she herself had no interest in Romance or anything else.

"Phew," sighing as she patted herself on her chest, Anju felt as if a burden was lifted on her shoulders-a huge burden.

"So it's only Megishima-sama." Anju's eyes took on a suspicious gleam as she stared off to space, face displaying everything she was planning about.

"Good luck, Megishima," said Rindo as she prayed nothing gets destroyed by Anju's love for her brother.

A certain black-haired individual sneezed.

.'.'.'.

"Did you catch it from me?" Tsukasa handed a pack of tissue to Megishima, his other hand holding one for himself.

"I don't think so," replied the large built male as he sneezed again without restraint.

The whole hallway was stunned into silence by his loud sneeze, many eyes turned to their direction in annoyance. Though, when females saw Eishi Tsukasa-the most popular 5th grader-, and when males saw Tosuke Megishima-the strongest 5th grader-, they immediately kept silence and didn't question anything lest they offended the famous duo.

"Hmm... You can keep that pack of tissue. " Eishi said as he turned back to face the blackboard.

"Thanks."

And no other words were exchanged between them. Their surrounding seat-mates sweat-dropped at their conversation, wondering if they were really friends.


	7. Nao Sadatsuka

Anju's POV

"Anju Tsukasa! You, young lady, are _very_ late for class."

Wincing at the teacher's harsh tone, I bowed my head in shame, praying to all gods that my tardiness would not affect Onii-sama's unstained reputation.

Here in Tootsuki's Elementary Academy, it is of no secret of how Eishi Tsukasa was the most popular person in school.

Not only did he have the looks, he had the _skills._

 _Everyone_ could tell how successful Onii-sama is. Even the stuck up teachers and staff members. I'm certain that when Onii-sama attends Tootsuki High, he would be presented with the first seat of the famed Elite Ten.

And I can't wait for that day to come. Though, I probably won't be attending the prominent school. After all, my forte isn't in cooking. It was in making sweets.

Moreover, _Erina_ is the granddaughter of the board chairman. I would hear no ends to her bragging if I attended the Academy with next to zero skills.

"I apologize for my late coming. I'd be sure to not make the same offence again." I bowed a 90 degree bow, most likely shocking the teacher into silence. But then again, teachers wouldn't normally receive a perfect bow from a 3rd grader as apology.

"J-Just make sure to not do it again. Go to your seat."

"Yes, sensei." I nodded my head as I leisurely strolled to my seat, unwilling to feel any more flustered than I originally am. If I show my disgraceful sight, these 3rd graders would no doubt spread rumours around like wildfire.

When he made sure that I had taken my seat, the Hoizumi-sensei continued to explain how the texture of fruit would affect the parfait it is used as an ingredient in.

"Welcome back, Tsukasa-san. Did you bring _it_?" A girl with bangs flowing down all the way to her collar said, leaning closer to me as she dangled a few pieces of blank paper in front of my face.

My eyes twinkled in glee, hands immediately fishing for the 'it' the girl mentioned. I placed the folder on the table, eyes glancing to the distracted teacher, checking if anyone were listening in to our conversation. Without any words, we exchanged our items swiftly, at the same time checking for any defaults in them.

"Here. After the long holiday you were excused to, I had been been eager to know of how many pictures you had collected from the Nakiri household."

"As did I. Although I was excused from school, Onii-sama who had exams nearing could not make it for the visit to the Nakiri family, missing it entirely. Even if he couldn't help me take note of it, you could. I'm glad I have a _friend_ like you." I smiled at the pictures I received from her, heart fluttering as my eyes hungrily devoured Momo Akanegakubo's daily schedule.

I peeked at my _accomplice-'friend',_ smirking as I took notice of how joyous she was to receive more pictures of her favourite Nakiri Erina. But really, what is there to like about that mean girl other than her cooking? The month away from school was _hell_. _Hell_ I say.

Onii-sama was unable to accompany me, leaving me with a loud chatter mouth(Erina) right beside me everyday. I have absolutely no idea how I had stood her boasting during my one month stay at the Nakiri mansion. If Erina-sama actually shuts her pretty mouth, I might have been pretty good friends with her. But _noo_ , she had to come find me every single day, drag me out of my comfortable bed, and proceed to challenge me on our taste buds.

Thinking of it just makes me irritated. But thanks to her, I had the honour to sample various confectioneries from different named restaurants

And then there was Alice-sama.

As if one Nakiri wasn't enough, Alice-sama had dragged me out to this shady restaurant, arguing with one of the workers, afterwards challenging this worker named Ryo Kurokiba. That, _that_ made me sick of eating.

Watching Alice-sama and a weird boy battle over who's food was better, everyday, was interesting to say the least. Especially since I was dragged into being one of the judges. Although I had the luxury to eat food prepared by the two talented cooks, it became quite hard to stomach the food when they reached the 20th battle. As expected, Alice had won every round so far, but since I had to come back to my studies, I wouldn't know what the results would be like. Kurokiba-sama seemed really eager to defeat Alice-sama.

In the morning, I would be dragged out to sample dishes from Alice-sama and Kurokiba-sama's battle. In the afternoon, I would be forced to judge various dishes and compare who makes the better judgement-me or Erina-sama. At night, I would be invited to dine with the Nakiri family, eating many delicacies. It was needless to say I was traumatized by my trip to Denmark.

Although I might just go again to visit Alice-sama and Kurokiba-sama (Erina is not included in the equation), I would, to my utmost ability decline any more feeding by the Nakiri family.

But anyway, this young lady sure knows how to stalk- I mean _follow_ someone closely.

Though I pride myself in my stalkin- _following_ skills, this girl does it as if she's painting an artpiece!

Every single details, from what time Momo-sama sets her alarm clock, to which brand of shampoo she had used that day, was written down by this girl who has admirable following skills.

Nao Sadatsuka-sama. You have my appreciation and commendation.

I sneakily gave her a thumbs up, eyes still glued towards the few photos she had took as an 'extra service'.

 _Oh, Momo-sama you are such a divine being!_

"As expected from you, Tsukasa-san. You took so much high quality photos! There's even one with her sleeping face!" Although she is whispering really softly, I could tell that Sadatsuka-sama was _really_ pleased with her share of pictures.

"No, no. Don't flatter me so much. More than that, Sadatsuka-sama really has overdone yourself in collecting these information! You really deserve my praise!"

Sadatsuka Nao, my seat-mate since we were both first graders, allowed herself to basked in my praises while I did the same. After we had coincidentally found out about each others' interests, we had a give-and-take relationship which makes people double take sometimes. Most people think that we are good friends, and although we _are_ friends, the theme to describe us would more likely be 'birds of the same feather'.

Since we had accepted each others' help in _following_ people; her helping me with her great skills and I helping her since Erina didn't attend Tootsuki Elementary, we had established a very diplomatic relationship.

Both of us would await each others' information on the target and on the day of exchange, we would sneakily exchange the 'goods'.

Without the teacher noticing, the both of us attract many curious glances from our classmates every single week.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

A/N - Well, it's not that Anju really hates Erina. She respects her to some degree, but she hates Erina's stuck-up personality and still has a grudge over the closing of her favourite sweets shop. Other than that, she and Erina actually get along very well.(This is proven by how Anju allowed Erina to drag her to random places even though she complained a lot.) And the romance is still in the very far future.

Next chapter would be about Anju's obsession over Akanegakubo Momo.


	8. Momo Akanegakubo

Anju POV

As I continue to read the information presented on the piece of paper, I sighed lovingly as I recalled the day when I first met Akanegakubo-sama.

 _The leaves rustled with every breeze of wind that came along, every step that I took was accompanied by the sound of nature whistling along to my hum. The gentle breeze lightly kissed my flushed cheeks, making my mood soar even higher. It was a perfect day._

 _School had just ended and as per usual, Onii-sama and I made our way to the school gate to get fetched back to our mansion. Linking my hands with Onii-sama's I leaned closely to him as I continued to hum a tune unfamiliar to me. I was just so happy to have been invited as a taste judge for the opening event of a pastry restaurant!_

 _Though I would normally take notice of the envious glares directed at me by Onii-sama's fans, I was oblivious to anything else other than the cakes awaiting me at the restaurant._

That was two years ago, when I was still a 1st grader, and when Onii-sama and Akanegakubo-sama were 3rd graders.

 _The first thing I noticed when I alighted from the car was a sweet fragrance._

 _As if beckoning me, the sweet fragrance of the Lemon Strawberry Cake entered my nostrils, making me pause in my footsteps._

 _Without even trying out the cake, I have already given it a passing grade!_

 _My footsteps hastened unconsciously, and without me knowing, my hands were already gripping the handles to the restaurant's door._

 _I entered the restaurant hurriedly, Onii-sama right behind me in my haste. Immediately, the two of us were guided to our respective seats as judges, and though the chiefs weren't even on stage yet, I was already fidgeting at seat._

 _"Calm down, Anju," came Onii-sama's whisper as he patted my head slowly, making me melt into goo._

Comparing Onii-sama's hands now and from before, he has really grown up and mature. Although we didn't have much difference in our hand sizes before, the differences of Onii-sama's and my hand sizes was as clear as day now.

But I digress.

 _I promptly sent a grateful smile to my brother as I closed my eyes and waited for the desserts to arrive._

 _Due to confidentiality, the chefs weren't named, and so we had no way of knowing who's cooking we would be savouring that day._

 _After an hour or so, when the food was finally served..._

.'.'.'.

"Who was the person who had made the last piece of dessert?" I inquired in shock, hands freezing in mid-air as I stared at the piece of cake in amazement.

"Ah- Miss, you can't just barge into the kitchens-" With a silent glare sent in his way, the waiter zipped his pretty mouth and kept silent.

Number one priority is to never go against a customer's wish. Especially not a member of the Tsukasa family.

"She's named AkanegakuboMomo, Miss." The head chef greeted me as I walked passed him, and in return, I gave him a smile and nod.

"Akanegakubo Momo..." My eyes shined with the knowledge of knowing her name, and within seconds, I realised that there was a 'Akanegakubo Momo' in the school.

Gasping as I turned by the corner, my eyes landed on a purple mop of hair.

Studying her features as she continued to bake a cake without any interruptions, I smiled to myself as I filed in her profile for future uses.

"I'll be looking out for you, Akanegakubo-sama."

These words unknowingly left my lips.

.'.'.

And that was how I had met Akanegakubo-sama... no matter how one-sided it was.

Even if she doesn't know I exist, as long as I could view upon her magnificent form when she bakes, I am satisfied.

"Tsukasa-san? Tsukasa-san? You are being called by the teacher." I felt a poke on my shoulders and quickly processed whatever that had been directed at me.

"x= 9, sir."

"Huh? O-Oh, yes. Good job."

He probably thought I wasn't listening to his class. And in truth, I really wasn't listening. But really, I had already learnt this part of the textbook from my private tutor. It was easy to remember the answer when it's the hardest question that chapter.

This teacher love to pick on me, doesn't he?

Rather than that, I had a girl to thank.

"Oh! No, it's no problem. After all, friends look out for each other right?"

I nodded my head at that, head still filled with Akanegakubo-sama.

.'.'.'.

2 years ago. Akanegakubo Momo's POV

It was a fine day. A really fine day, with me in the kitchens, finishing the leftovers of the Lemon Strawberry Cake I had baked for our guest.

It _was_ a fine day.

Until that girl came in, barging into the kitchens.

"Who was the person who had made the last piece of dessert?" she demanded, blue eyes shining brightly with curiosity.

Last piece of dessert?

That would be the cake I had baked, wouldn't it?

Does she have any problem with it?

My eyes wandered over to the corner, discreetly planning to look at the person who had demanded for my name.

What I expect was a childish child to come over, demanding for another piece of cake.

What I did not expect was a girl-no, _lady_ , full of grace as she marched near my workplace, eyes gleaming like an aquamarine.

Looking into her eyes made me flinch inwardly. Never had I seen such an expectant eyes in my life.

 _What was she expecting?_ I found myself being curious of that.

Her wavy long hair swayed with every step she took, a simple blue hair band as her only accessory. Neither too plain nor too extravagant.

Clad in a uniform I'm too familiar too(She's from my school?), I could surely say- She look like an angelic lady.

My hands continued to work as I discreetly stared at the cute-no, pretty girl who was staring at my hands.

"I'll be looking out for you, Akanegakubo-sama."

Hearing that made me hesitate for a moment.

She will be looking out for me?

When I turned around to glare at the girl who had the nerve to _challenge_ me, she was gone.

Only after the whole event did I know that I had been complimented of my baking skills.

Somehow, it brought me a sweet feeling from inside.

.'.'.

End of chapter

-I have no Idea what Momo's personality is like. Haughty? Yes. But we still don't know how her mind works, so when her personality is revealed to us, let's hope I didn't make her too OOC.-

Hope you have enjoyed~


End file.
